I'm Always Here
by Marla Martson
Summary: Sirius's wife left him and their child, leaving Hermione to pick up the shatter pieces. SB/HG AU ONESHOT


**Summary: Sirius's wife left him and their child, leaving Hermione to pick up the shatter pieces. SB/HG AU ONESHOT**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this first oneshot that I wrote about something like this. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own my own plot and characters. Fanfiction dot net messed up, and replaced almost everything with the original content that I deleted from this one-shot. I had to go back and fix it. *sighs* well its fix now, I believe lol. This story used to be called "Happiness" but I changed it to "I'm Always Here" to suit the plot. **

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**I'm Always Here**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**I**

*SLAM*

"Daddy, when's mum coming home?" Four-year-old Arran James Black asked his father with tearful grey-eyes. There was a huge lump forming in Sirius's throat. His entire body stiffened and his eyes began watered just like his son. He fought back the tears, trying to be strong to his only son. His wife, had just stormed out leaving their family for good.

Sirius leaned down to his son eye-level and smiled sadly,

"Yes, she's just going to be on a vacation." He tried to keep his voice steady, up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, a pair of chocolate eyes watched them sadly. The woman left in a fits of shrieks, surprising the painting of Mrs. Black had decided to stay quiet. Hermione was sure she was smirking smugly behind her curtain. Hermione didn't know what Sirius saw in his wife Marlene. The two barely spend any time together when Hermione started to live here during the summer with both Harry and Ron a few years back. Marlene was and always be a highly vain woman. She heard stories from Remus on how Sirius was a serious womanizer in his youth, but died down when he met Marlene at one of the Order meetings 20 years ago.

Arran wrapped his tiny arms around Sirius's neck, hugging his father close knowing the truth behind his words, but doesn't want to believe them.

"Sirius?" Hermione uttered, walking down the stairs. She quietly cast a silence charm on Mrs. Black, knowing that once Hermione was in compete hearing rage she will start her screaming once more.

"Y-Yes, love?" His voice strained in pain.

Hermione touched his shoulder with the palm of her hand in comfort.

"You know I'm always here for you. Let me put Arran to bed," It was late around ten at night. Sirius didn't answered or moved when Hermione leaned down next to him engulfing Arran in her arms warmly, "Let's go to bed, Aunt Mione will read you a story." She spoke softly, rubbing the back of the little-boys head soothing him. Arran peeked up at Hermione shyly, before giving her a huge wide smile.

"Can you read the Deathly Hallows?" He asked excitedly,

Hermione laughed- "Of course." She turned away from Sirius, and paused.

"Sirius, you want to come?" There was a few moments of silence, before he spoke.

"I-I yeah" He responded weakly and unsure. He glanced up at the brown-haired girl who barely had turned 18 this year, held his son protectively against her chest, laughing, trying to cheer him up.

He followed her to Arran's room, his feet grown heavier with each step away from the front door. There was another door next to Arran's and it cracked opened revealing Sirius's godson looking at him with a look of concern and worry. Sirius flinched. Great, he also heard too.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?"

Sirius bit back a barking laugh, "Peachy" before he walk into his son's room. The ceiling above them was enchanted, shown Hermione's work a year ago. The night sky shown the moon and the rotating stars flashing brightly down to Arran small twin bed. Arran yawned loudly, tired, as Hermione tucked him in.

"Aunt Mione, s-story?"

"Yes of course little one. Where do I start? Oh once upon a time their were three brothers-"

Sirius leaned to his son kissing his forehead, warmly and lovingly.

* * *

_ Knockturn Alley._

There stood two women. One was tall with long curly raven-haired and the other with long blond haired. The blond haired took out a box of cigarettes. "The only thing good about the blood-traitor." She snarled, before she lit a fag and took in a deep puff. Bellatrix barked out a huge laugh, but she somewhat disapproved of anything that mudblood's ever made.

"It's even hard to look at him and the brat these days,"

"It must be hard playing that role of a loving wife isn't it?" Bellatrix said sarcastically,

"Actually, yes when you have to go to bed and bore him a dirty son." Marlene replied sharply, finishing off her cigarette. She smashed it onto the copper road with the heel of her boot.

"Now where too?" She asked,

"Our next plan, our Lord will decide."

Marlene paled.

"H-He's alive?"

"Of course, why shouldn't he not?" Bellatrix barked,

Marlene only ever wanted to escaped the charges that the Ministry was about to put on her head. Sirius Black had been her escape. No one would have dare to go up against him after what happened with that rat Peter. The fact that she didn't receive the Dark Mark made everything much easier.

"Show me the way," Marlene said, calmly.

"Sure thing, cousin in law."

Marlene flinched at the usage.

* * *

Hermione woke with a thrill of pain running down her spine. She gasped and bit back a scream. The room was dark, the sun had barely even started to rise. Ginny was still asleep across the room from her.

_"What else did your filthy hands take! Tell me!" _

Hermione shivered remembering the madness of Bellatrix. This was one of the side effects of the _Cruciatus curse _a few years back. It would have only taken two days for it to passed before she was completely healed, but she was one of the rare ones. She had been tortured with the curse for hours straight to the point of passing out a few times before being woken up a minute later for a repeat.

The pain died down and her nerves began to relax. She was tired of this being her wake up call almost everyday.

Hermione sat up straight in her bed, sweat coming down her forehead, staring at the bedroom door.

_Sirius _

She found her mind wondered to him once more.

She used to have a crush on the ex-convict when she was younger, but the fact that he was married with a two year old child at the time dulled her crush down into a barely lit flame, now...she didn't know why she started to feel much things stronger for him now.

Hermione laid down once again, trying to go to sleep. After ten minutes of trying, she gave up and decided to go to the kitchen and fix herself some hot chocolate to calm her nerves completely down. She pulled on her robe, and went down stairs, making sure she was even more quiet than usual passing Sirius's door. There was a light on already in the kitchen. When she walked in, she met one Sirius Black. He sat at the table with a half a bottle of firewhiskey. The glass in his hand was half way done. His shoulders slumped and it was obvious that he was in his moods.

"Sirius?" She spoke ever so softly, but he remained silent for a few minutes.

"She's not coming back isn't she?" His voice was so low, filled with grief and loneness. Hermione forced back a lump that was forming in her throat.

"I'm sorry," what else was she suppose to say to a depressed man drowning his sorrows in firewhiskey. She walked to him and lay her hand on his shoulder offering comfort. He flinched at her touch but soon relaxed.

"Did I do anything wrong? Was I that horrible?"  
Hermione felt her own eyes watered in unwanted tears. She tightened her grip on his shoulder,

"No, you didn't. You're a wonderful man and any woman would be lucky to have you." The meaning behind her words remained hidden as Sirius finally glanced up meeting her amber orbs.

She could feel his next question, she took away his glass and the bottle of firewhiskey from his hold.

"That's enough for tonight, Sirius." She said quietly, a look of fretting panic settled on his features before he reached for the bottle desperately,

"NO!"

Hermione jerked the bottle back just as his finger tips brushed the bottle. The bottle slid from her hand and crash onto the kitchen ground with a shatter. Brown amber liquid scattered against the floor and Sirius remained gaze. His movements slowed to a frozen. His stormy grey eyes widened realizing what he done.

"I-I'm sorry Mione," He got up from the table rushing out of the room, but before he could reach the door Hermione caught his wrist.

Sirius froze feeling the sticky liquid touching his skin. He looked down and realized it was her blood. On her hand laid a cut, from the shard of glass of the firewhiskey.

Sirius stepped closer worry and guilt stained in his gaze.

"I'm sorry," He repeated, softly holding her hand with his. He took out his wand and on the third try he did a small healing charm that healed her small cut really well.

Hermione felt the warmth of his skin on hers, her vision clouded a bit and soon without either of them realizing, she kissed his cheek softly with a sad smile. She pulled back, "I'm always here for you, Siri"


End file.
